Marriagable
by Min-chan Cassiopeia
Summary: Rukia adalah seorang wanita yang tak percaya cinta. Bagaimana kalaun dia diminta untuk menikah? kira-kira siapa yang akan menjadi suaminya? Lets read n jangan lupa RnR,,,chapter 2 update
1. Chapter 1

Hollaaaa Min-chan datang dengan fic baru lagi neh *plaaakk padahal yang laen lum selese* hhehe. Fic ini terinspirasi dari novel dengan judul sama..

Semoga semua suka,,, sebelumnya maaf kalau ada kesamaan tokoh, cerita, setting,dll, karena aku juga belum baca semua cerita di fandom ini,, hehehe

Enjoy it...

Disclaimer : Bleach memang hanya milik Tite Kubo seorang...dan aq tak bisa merebutnya T.T

**Chapter 1 : Perjodohan**

**Rukia P.O.V**

Namaku Rukia Kuchiki. Seorang wanita yang telah berusia 30 tahun. Profesi? Pengacara. Dulu waktu aku memilih menjadi seorang pengacara, menuai protes dari kakak kandung dan kakak iparku. Alasannya adalah karena aku seorang perempuan. Huh memangnya kenapa jika perempuan menjadi seorang pengacara? Apakah semua perempuan harus jadi model, guru, penjahit, atau istri? Menyebalkan sekali. Dan akhirnya mereka mengijinkanku setelah aku mengemukakan beribu-ribu alasan.

Pada mulanya hidupku baik-baik saja. Dari kecil sampai diterima bekerja di kantor pengacara milik Urahara. Tapi hidupku berubah menjadi sebuah malapetaka ketika usiaku memasuki angka 29 tahun. Tahu kenapa? Karena tiap hari yang ditanyakan oleh kakakku adalah 'Kapan kau menikah?' dan 'Apakah kau sudah punya kekasih? kapan akan kau kenalkan pada kedua kakakmu ini?'. Aku bosan dan hampir frustasi karena tiap hari itu yang ku dengar. Kenapa sih menikah itu harus? Dan kenapa seorang wanita menjadi tidak normal hanya gara-gara belum menikah? Jika tujuan hidup semua wanita adalah menikah, buat apa para kaum hawa sekolah dan bekerja? Toh pada akhirnya kalau sudah cukup umur harus menjadi sorang istri yang taat pada suami. Makan, minum, tidur ikut suami. Oh no! Aku tak mau! Ini adalah hidupku, dan aku tak mau ada satu orangpun yang mengatur hidupku. Lagi pula apa alasan seseorang untuk menikah ha? Cinta? Hah shit! Aku tak percaya apa itu cinta. Cinta adalah sesuatu hal yang menurutku sangat bodoh.

Cinta. Apakah cinta bisa menjamin keutuhan sebuah rumah tangga? Sebagian orang akan berkata ya. Termasuk kakakku. Bila ditanya buktinya maka dia akan menjawab 'aku dan Byakuya sudah berpacaran sejak SMA, dan sekarang kami telah menikah. Usia pernikahan kami pun telah mencapai angka 10 tahum'. Huh. Tapi tidak bagiku. Bagiku tetap saja cinta itu hanyalah alasan dalam sebuah kepalsuan. Tak dapat dipercaya keutuhan dan keabadiannya. Menurutku orang tetap bisa hidup tanpa cinta sekalipun. Seperti diriku. Yang nyatanya masih tetapbisa hidup dengan aman, sehat, damai, sentausa.

"Hallo..." kataku pada seseorang diseberang sana

"Hai darling,,bagaimana persiapanmu ha?"

"Persiapan untuk apa Rangiku?" tanyaku sambil menjepit ponselku dengan kepala dan bahuku, bersamaan dengan itu aku berusaha memakai celana pendekku

"Untuk acara perjodohanmu sayang. Boleh aku tahu pakaian yang kau kenakan?"

"Celana pendek selutut"

"Lalu untuk atasannya kau pakai apa?"

"Kemeja putih kerah sanghai.."

"Astaga! Kau gila Rukia." Aku hanya mendegus mendengar ucapannya,

"Memangnya kenapa Ran?" tanyaku sebal

"Darling,, kau akan terlihat sangat desperate. Tiga puluh tahun dan kau berharap dia tertarik dengan celana pendekmu?"

"Aku tidak berharap dia tertarik padaku" jawabku sewot

"Ayolah Rukia. Jika ditanya apa keinginan kakakmu yang terakhir kali sebelum dia mati, pasti dia akan menjawab ingin melihatmu menikah" jawabnya dengan diiringi sebuah tawa.

"Huh oke tunggu sebentar. Jangan tutup telephonnya," Ku letakkan ponselku di meja rias. Kemudian ku bongkar lemari pakaianku. Kuaduk-aduk isinya untuk mendapatkan pakaian yang tidak terlalu rapi, terlalu formal, terlalu santai, terlalu modis, terlalu seksi...huaaaaaaaahhh aku ingin meledakkan lemariku. Atau menyuruh si Mr.X atau siapapaun dia yang akan dijodohkan denganku untuk segera enyah dari rumahku.

"Kemeja berwarna krem dan celana jeans hitam" Kataku pada Rangiku

"Great! Itu akan menampilkan dirimu sebenarnya di usia 30 tahun ini" Kata Rangiku. Bisa kudengar dia tertawa diseberang sana

Sialan

"Oke princess sebaiknya kau segera bersiap. Sebentar lagi kakakmu tercinta pasti akan segera memanggilmu untuk bertemu dengan pangeran berkuda putihmu itu, Hahaha"

"Diam kau"

"Semoga sukses. Dan jangan sampai kau permalukan dirimu sendiri di hadapannya"

Kuputuskan sambungan teleponku dengannya. Astaga sahabatku yang satu ini hobi sekali menggoda dan mengerjaiku. Tapi entah kenapa aku selalu tak bisa marah kepadanya. Huh! Aku kembali mengamati diriku di cermin. Rangiku benar. Aku terlihat seperti diriku sendiri seperti biasanya. Tidak terlau formal ataupun terlalu santai. Lalu segera kupoleskan make up tipis-tipis di wajahku. Sebaiknya si Mr.X punya hal yang bagus untuk kulihat dan kuketahui. Atau kalau tidak aku akan membunuhnya karena telah membuat hari mingguku menjadi berantakan seperti ini.

**Ichigo P.O.V**

"Ichigoooo...cepat masuk ke dalam mobil" teriak ayahku dari dalam mobil

Aku yang baru saja menutup pintu rumah segera menuruti ucapannya. Masuk dan duduk dalam diam di dalam mobil. Membiarkan ayahku yang menyetir mobil. Aku Ichigo Kurosaki. Seorang dokter muda di salah satu rumah sakit terbesar di Karakura. Entah bisa dibilang muda atau bukan, karena nyatanya aku sekarang berusia 32 tahun. Dan belum menikah. Itulah yang menyebabkan ayahku selalu menyuruhku menemui wanita-wanita pilihannya untuk dinikahkan denganku. Ini konyol sekali. Aku masih bisa hidup dengan normal tanpa seorang istri sekalipun di sampingku. Aku bisa melakukan semua pekerjaan rumahku sendirian. Memang sih terkadang aku ingin punya seorang istri jika mendengar cerita teman-temanku yang katanya sangat enak jika kita punya istri. Tapi tetap saja aku ingin mencari calon istriku sendiri. Tanpa harus dicarikan oleh ayahku. Yang mau menikah itu kan aku, bukan orang tua bodoh itu? Lalu kenapa dia yang harus repot-repot mencarikan wanita untukku? Astaga!

Ayah menghentikan mobil kami di depan sebuah mansion yang cukup besar. Serius Ayah akan menjodohkanku dengan seorang wanita yang tinggal di mansion ini? Mansion ini tradisional sekali. Apakah wanita yang akan dijodohkan denganku akan setradisional mansion ini. Entahlah. Sebaiknya Ayah mempertemukanku dengan wanita yang baik dari sisi manapun. Atau kalau tidak aku akan membunuhnya.

"Ayo Ichigo" kata orang tua jelek itu yang sudah berada di depan pintu masuk mansion ini

"Iya,," jawabku singkat

"Selamat datang " kata seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam. Di sampingnya berdiri seorang laki-laki berambut hitam panjang dan memakai kanseikan. Mungkin suaminya

"Terima kasih. Selamat siang Hisana, selamat siang Byakuya" kata ayahku pada kedua orang itu "Ichigo, ayo beri salam pada mereka"

Aku lalu tersenyum dan membungkuk kepada mereka. Kemudian aku berjalan mengikuti mereka sampai ke sebuah ruangan yang disebut ruang tamu. Hmm ternyata dalamnya tak seperti luarnya. Kukira kami akan duduk dilantai dengan dialasi bantal. Tapi ternyata tidak. Kami duduk di sofa yang bisa dibilang cukup modern.

"Rukia lama sekali. Aku akan memanggilnya,," wanita yang dipanggil Hisana oleh ayahku tadi sambil beranjak meninggalkan kami

Rukia. Nama yang bagus. Ku harap orangnya sebagus namanya.

Lalu aku terkurung dalam situasi yang aneh. Orang yang tadi dipanggil Byakuya hanya diam. Benarkah orang ini akan menjadi kakak iparku? Dari tadi ayahku terus yang berbicara tanpa henti. Aku hanya duduk terdiam dan melihat-lihat hiasan dinding di ruangan itu.

"Maaf menunggu lama"

Aku lalu mengalihkan perhatianku ke sumber suara itu. Kulihat Hisana tersenyum dan disampingnya ada seorang wanita yang mirip dengannya. Hanya saja lebih pendek. Dia mengenakan celana jeans dan kemeja berwarna krem. Rambutnya hitam keunguan pendek. Kulitnya putih bersih. Yang membuatku senang melihatnya adalah dia terlihat simple. Tidak seperti wanita yang selama ini dikenalkan ayah padaku. Mungkinkah dia itu Rukia?

"Rukia, ayo beri salam pada paman Isshin dan Ichigo" kata Hisana

Ternyata benar. Dia Rukia. Dia lalu tersenyum dan membungkuk kepadaku dan ayah.

"Wah cantik sekali Rukia-chan" kata ayahku

Dia lalu mengambil tempat duduk disebelah Hisana. Dia melihat kearahku. Mungkin dia sadar kalau sejak tadi aku memandanginya. Aku lalu berpaling melihat ayah yang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Nah Rukia sana ajak Ichigo mencicipi es buah buatanmu di teras samping" kata Hisana setelah kami semua melalui obrolan khas orang tua selama hampir dua jam lebih.

**Rukia P.O.V**

"Wah cantik sekali Rukia-chan" kata orang tua itu. Rukia-chan? Yang benar saja. Memangnya aku ini anak remaja? Sepertinya aku lebih pantas dipanggil Rukia-san. Huh.

Uhmm kualihkan pandanganku pada seseorang yang tadi disebut Ichigo oleh kakakku. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari ku. Padahal aku berani bersumpah kalau dia menatapku. Hmm dia lumayan juga. Wajahnya bisa dikategorikan tampan. Tubuhnya juga bagus. Tapiiii apa itu? Rambutnya orange? Astaga yang benar saja. Namanya strawberry tapi rambutnya jeruk. Tak bisa kubayangkan bagaimana wujud anakku nanti jika aku menikah dengannya.

"Nah Rukia, sana ajak Ichigo mencicipi es buah buatanmu di teras samping" kata Hisana-nee

Apa? Es buah buatanku? Kapan aku membuatnya? Sungguh nee-san kun ini seorang tukang promosi yang ulung. Huh! Aku lalu beranjak dari sofa menuju teras samping. Dan dapat kudengar langkah kaki di belakangku yang ku yakin itu milik Ichigo.

Kami sampai di teras samping. Aku mengambil segelas es buah lalu ku berikan padanya yang sudah duduk santai di kursi yang menghadap kolam renang.

"Ini... bukan buatanku" kataku sambil menyerahkan es buah itu padanya

"Aku tau. Tak mungkin jika ini buatanmu" katanya

Sial!

Kulihat dia tersenyum melihat ekspresiku. Kemudian dihabiskannya es buah yang ku beri tadi

"Boleh aku menaruh jasku disini?" tanyanya

"Boleh. Di sini yang dilarang adalah being single" jawabku putus asa

"Haha,,,aku suka kau" aku terkejut mendengar ucapannya.

"Maksudku cara bicaramu. Jujur sekali." katanya sambil tersenyum

Huh! Sial

"Pokoknya kita harus menggagalkan rencana ini. Aku tak mau dijodohkan." kataku

"Sungguh tak ingin mencoba denganku?"

"Hah tidak terima kasih. Aku tidak berminat menikah"

"Oke terserah kau saja nona Kuchiki. Tapi aku tak yakin kalau kau tak bisa jatuh cinta padaku"

"Percaya diri sekali kau"

**TbC**

Huaah segini dulu ya,,

Maap kalau pendek banget n gaje

Ini ngetiknya di sela-sela pelajaran kosong

hehe

Min-chan selalu mengharap review dari semuanya

So jangan lupa review ya...  
Pleaseeeee,,,,,


	2. Chapter 2

Holaaa Min-chan datang lagi setelah lama pergi entah kemana.  
Senang bisa bergabung dengan semuanya lagi

Makasih banyak buat yang udah bersedia mereview cerita gaje ini. Min-chan seneng banget baca review nya.

Oke enjoy it...

**Disclaimer:** Om Tite kapan kau wariskan Bleach padaku? *plaak*

**Chapter 2: First Date?**

**Rukia P.O.V**

Laki-laki pilihan Nee-san kali ini sungguh berbeda dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Kurosaki Ichigo. Salah satu dokter yang cukup sukses dan terkenal di Karakura. Meskipun dia bukan berasal dari keluarga bangsawan. Wajahnya cukup tampan. Perawakannya juga sangat bagus. Tinggi dan tegap. Dan yang tampak membedakannya dengan orang lain adalah rambut orange jabriknya. Bagaimana mungkin dia belum menikah dan harus dijodohkan pula. Apakah benar-benar tidak ada perempuan yang menyukainya? Ini aneh sekali.

Hah sudahlah. Kenapa aku jadi memikirkan dia. Ini sama sekali tidak penting. Tak mungkin kan jika aku menyukainya.

Saat jam makan siang di restoran dekat kantor, seperti biasa aku makan bersama sahabat-sahabatku. Rangiku, Momo, dan Neliel. Dan tak mungkin acara makan siang terlewat tanpa adanya gossip. Dan sialnya hari ini akulah yang menjadi bulan-bulanan pembicaraan mereka. Inilah akibatnya jika kau masih single dan berada diantara orang yang sudah tidak single lagi. Rangiku sudah menikah dengan Gin setahun yang lalu. Gin adalah senpai kami saat di universitas. Tapi dia mengambil jurusan kedokteran. Momo sudah mempunyai pacar, Toushiro Hitsugaya. Yaitu atasan kami dikantor. Walaupun hubungan mereka baru beberapa bulan. Kemudian Neliel, meskipun status hubungannya tak jelas dengan Grimmjow, setidaknya ada orang yang bisa di bawa saat ada acara.

"Hai Rukia, bagaimana acara kemarin?" tanya Rangiku

"Iya seperti apa dia?" tanya seseorang berambut hijau, Neliel

Huh! Apa-apaan mereka? Belum juga memesan makanan sudah memberondongku dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang menurutku tidak penting. Aku mengacuhkan mereka sebentar ketika pelayan datang dan memberikan daftar menu. Kemudian memilih makanan yang akan kupesan.

"Apanya?" kataku setelah pelayan itu pergi membawa catatan pesanan kami

"Ya tentang calon suamimu Rukia" kata Momo yang sedari tadi diam

Ya inilah kesamaan dari ketiga sahabatku yang berbeda-beda sifatnya. Kalau menyangkut dengan kehidupan asmaraku pasti langsung menjadi wartawan mendadak. Selalu begitu sejak masa kuliah dulu.

"Hah? Bukan calon suamiku, tapi hanya orang yang dijodohkan. Belum tentu kami menikah" jawabku malas

"Oh ayolah Rukia, ceritakan kepada kami" ucap Neliel

"Namanya Kurosaki Ichigo, dan dia seorang dokter." jelasku singkat

"Bagaimana orangnya? Tampan?" kali ini Momo yang bertanya

"Ya lumayanlah. Hanya satu masalahnya. Rambutnya orange menyala. Jelek dan aneh sekali menurutku"

"Kau setuju dijodohkan dengan dia?" tanya Rangiku

"Aku ingin menolak. Sejak awal aku sudah malas dengan perjodohan ini" kataku saat pesanan kami datang. Huh aku jadi tak berselera untuk menyantap makanan pesananku setelah mengingat wajah si kepala jeruk itu.

"Ayolah Rukia, apa kau tidak kasihan pada kakakmu?" balas Rangiku

Ya Rangiku benar. Terkadang aku merasa kasihan pada Nee-san yang sangat menginginkanku untuk segera menikah. Sampai dia bersusah payah mencarikan calon suami untukku. Tapi entah kenapa aku selalu tidak menyukai laki-laki pilihannya. Mungkin memang selera kami sangat berbeda. Kalau aku mana mungkin mau menikah dengan orang dingin semacam Byakuya-nii. Bisa- bisa aku stres sendiri gara-gara sifat pendiamnya yang sudah mendarah daging itu. Intinya aku malas dan tidak ingin membentuk sebuah keluarga.

"Hey, aku jadi penasaran seperti apa orangnya?" ucap Neliel yang kemudian disusul oleh anggukan dari Rangiku dan Momo.

"Kalian pasti ingin muntah bila melihatnya" ucapku

"Rukia, bisa kau ikut aku?" kata seseorang yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di sampingku. Aku lalu mendongakkan wajahku.

"Ichigo?" ucapku tak percaya. Sejak kapan dia ada di sini dan sedang apa dia di sini?

"Rukia, siapa dia?" tanya Neliel

"Eerr dia..." aku bingung sendiri harus berkata apa

"Aku Kurosaki Ichigo. Salam kenal. Boleh aku pinjam Rukia sebentar?" kata Ichigo sebelum aku sempat menjawab.

Mereka bertiga mengangguk dan tak melepas tatapan mereka dari sosok Ichigo. Hey! Apa-apaan ini. Seharusnya kalian menahanku disini dan mengusir pria jeruk ini.

"Ayo pergi" ucap Ichigo sembari menggenggam pergelangan tanganku dan membawaku pergi dari tempat itu.

**Normal P.O.V**

"Hey! Lepaskan aku kepala jeruk!" Rukia masih meneriaki Ichigo sampai di lapangan parkir restoran tadi. Tapi Ichigo sama sekali tidak memperdulikan teriakan Rukia. Bahkan sedari tadi tangan kiri Rukia yang bebas, memukuli tangan Ichigo yang mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya.

"Cepat masuk ke mobilku!" kata Ichigo ketus sambil membuka pintu mobilnya

Rukia hanya menurut saja karena pemberontakan yang sejak tadi dilakukannya tidak mendapat respon apapun dari Ichigo. Rukia jadi berfikir jangan-jangan Ichigo sama dinginnya dengan kakak iparnya, Byakuya.

"Sebenarnya kau mau membawaku kemana?" tanya Rukia setelah cukup lama mereka berada dalam kebisuan. Saat ini mereka sedang dalam perjalanan.

"Sudah ikut saja, dan jangan cerewet" jawab Ichigo sekenanya

Mendengar jawaban Ichigo, Rukia langsung pasang tampang cemberut. Menurutnya kepala jeruk ini benar-benar seenaknya. Pergi membawanya dengan paksa, dan tak mau memberi tahu kemana mereka akan pergi.  
Belum jadi suaminya saja sudah begini. Apalagi nanti?

Ichigo melihat Rukia melalui ekor matanya sambil tetap menyetir. Menurutnya wajah Rukia yang cemberut sangat lucu sekali. Tidak terlihat seperti wanita yang sudah berusia 30 tahunan. Justru seperti remaja yang marah kepada kekasihnya. Mata violet itu begitu indah. Selalu bisa menampakkan keteduhan hati pemiliknya. Tanpa terasa sebuah senyum tipis tersungging di bibir Ichigo. Sementara Rukia masih tetap cemberut.

Akhirnya Ichigo menghentikan mobilnya di tempat parkir sebuah pusat perbelanjaan. Rukia heran. Untuk apa si kepala jeruk mengajaknya ke mall?

"Ayo cepat turun!" kata Ichigo yang sudah melepas sabuk pengamannya

"Tunggu dulu. Kenapa kau mengajakku kesini?' ucap Rukia yang masih belum melepas sabuk pengamannya

"Hah baiklah." Ichigo menghela nafas "Si tua bodoh itu besok berulang tahun. Dan dia ingin kau yang memilihkan kado untuknya"

"Apa?" Rukia sweetdrop. Aneh! Itulah menurut Rukia

"Jadi tolong bantu aku mencarikan kado untuknya"

"Hahaha...tak ku sangka kau sangat menyayangi ayahmu. Demi kebahagiannya kau menculikku dengan paksa. Ckckck anak yang baik" puji Rukia. Atau lebih tepatnya mengejek.

"Bukan demi orang tua bodoh itu. Tapi demi Karin dan Yuzu. Mereka berdua yang memintaku melakukannya" ucap Ichigo agak sedikit kesal menanggapi ucapan Rukia tadi.

'Karin? Yuzu? Siapa mereka?' pikir Rukia

"Mereka adalah adik-adikku" ucap Ichigo tiba-tiba seperti tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh Rukia

"Hmmm baiklah. Ayo" kata Rukia lalu keluar dari mobil, diikuti Ichigo

Sebenarnya Rukia sendiri bingung mau memilih barang apa yang sesuai untuk ayah Ichigo. Karena Rukia sendiri belum mengenalnya. Dia sama sekali tak tahu karakter calon mertuanya(mungkin) itu. Tapi Rukia akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyuruh Ichigo membeli kemeja berwarna merah marun pilihannya. Ichigo yang memang sudah frustasi menurut saja dengan pilihan Rukia. Menurutnya kemeja pilihan Rukia tidak terlalu buruk. Setidaknya sesuai dengan selera ayahnya. Mereka keluar dari toko pakaian itu masih tetap dalam diam. Sekarang sudah sore. Tak terasa waktu berjalan cepat. Rukia merasa lapar karena memang tadi dia belum sempat makan siang. Gara-gara Ichigo yang mengajaknya pergi seenaknya. Sementara itu Ichigo masih sibuk dengan ponselnya. Jemarinya masih asyik dengan tombol-tombol diponselnya. Rukia jadi merasa diacuhkan. Dia mendegus kesal pada Ichigo.

Kriuuuk...

'Sial! Semoga dia tidak mendengarnya' kata Rukia dari dalam hati. Ya, itu tadi adalah suara perut Rukia yang minta untuk diisi. Lalu mendadak perut Rukia menjadi perih serasa seperti ditusuk-tusuk sesuatu yang tajam. 'Hah sial maagku kambuh' desis Rukia.

Rukia merasa ada orang yang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

"Kau lapar kan? Ayo kita makan" ucap Ichigo sambil menarik Rukia ke salah satu cafe di mall itu

**Rukia P.O.V**

Ichigo masih menggenggam tanganku sampai kami tiba di sebuah cafe.

Blush

Aku yakin pasti saat ini rona merah menyembul dipipiku. Aku malu sekali ketahuan kalau lapar. Jangan-jangan tadi dia mendengar suara perutku? Oh tidak! Runtuhlah harga dirikui. Selain itu kenapa ini terasa aneh. Aku jadi tak mengerti dengan diriku sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin hatiku bisa berdesir saat merasakan kulitnya bersentuhan dengan kulitku. Aku tak bisa memungkiri jika aku merasa aman dan nyaman dengan genggaman tangan Ichigo. Hangat. Itulah yang kurasakannya. Entah kenapa aku menikmati saat-saat ini. Hey apa yang kupikirkan? Tidak mungkin kan aku menyukainya. Mustahil. Tapi ini benar-benar menyenangkan.

"Mau pesan apa?" tanya Ichigo setelah kami sampai disebuah cafe dan pelayan memberikan daftar menu.

"Spagheti dan strawberry milkshake" jawabku

Dia menatapku heran. Mungkin dia mengira kalau aku sengaja mengejeknya dengan memesan strawberry milkshake. Tapi Ichigo kemudian memasang tampang cueknya.

"Ternyata makanmu banyak juga ya" ejeknya. Aku hanya memasang tampang cemberut. "Kalau begitu kami pesan spagheti satu, strawberry milkshake, dan coklatmilkshake" kata Ichigo pada pelayan

"Kau tidak makan?" tanyaku

"Aku masih kenyang" jawab Ichigo singkat

"Oh ya bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau tadi aku ada di sana?" tanyaku lagi

"Insting" lagi-lagi Ichigo menjawab dengan asal

Aku menggembungkan pipiku ketika mendengar jawaban menyebalkan darinya. Dasar pria menyebalkan. Lalu aku mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh penjuru cafe. Hmm bagus juga cafe pilihannya. Cat dindingnya berwarna putih tulang dengan lampu kuning kecil-kecil yang melekat di langit-langit menerangi cafe. Jarak antara meja yang satu dengan meja yang lain juga tidak terlalu dekat. Sehingga terkesan menghargai privasi antara tamu yang satu dengan tamu yang lainnya. Hiasan dindingnya juga tidak berlebihan. Hmm suasana yang nyaman. Tapi tunggu dulu. Siapa itu yang baru saja masuk cafe? Aku mengerjapkan mataku seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat. Astaga! Ternyata benar. Itu memang dia. Arrrrgggghhhh kenapa harus saat seperti ini.

**Ichigo P.O.V**

"Ichigo, ayo kita pulang saja. Aku sudah tak lapar lagi" kata Rukia

Aku terkejut mendengarnya. Ada apa sebenarnya. Kenapa tiba-tiba moodnya berubah. Tadi dia baik-baik saja. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan laki-laki yang menghampiri kami. Siapa sebenarnya laki-laki itu. Ada hubungan apa antara Rukia dengan orang itu. Semuanya begitu membingungkan. Aku jadi tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

**Flashback **

"Ichigo, boleh aku minta bantuanmu?" ucapnya

"Apa?"

"Berpura-puralah menjadi pacarku" pintanya padaku. Aku sedikit terkejut dengan ucapannya. Apa maksudnya.

"Rukia?" kata seseorang yang melewati meja kami. Orang itu kemudian menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hay! Hisagi?" ucap Rukia

"Kau? Hah kebetulan sekali. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Kata laki-laki yang dipanggil Hisagi tadi.

"Ya, baik. Sepertinya kau juga" kata Rukia sambil melihat ke arah perempuan yang dirangkul Hisagi.

"Oh kenalkan ini Nemu" kata Hisagi pada Rukia " Nemu, ini Rukia" katanya pada perempuan itu. Rukiapun kemudian berjabat tangan dengan Nemu.

"Oh iya, kenalkan juga ini Ichigo" kata Rukia sambil menarik tanganku sehingga aku berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

Aku berdiri dan menjabat tangan Hisagi.

"Kau kekasihnya? " tanya Hisagi padaku

"Eerr...ya. Aku kekasihnya" kataku. Aku melirik Rukia. Dia tersenyum dan mendekap lenganku erat

"Emm baiklah. Kami harus pergi" kata Hisagi

"Ya, selamat bersenang-senang" kata Rukia

Rukia lalu melepaskan tangannya yang mendekap lenganku. Ada apa ini. Kenapa aku merasa kecewa ketika dia melepaskan tangannya dari lenganku.

**Flashback End**

Kami telah sampai di depan Mansion Rukia. Ya aku segera mengantarnya pulang ketika dia memintanya. Meskipun aku masih ingin menanyakan beberapa hal padanya tentang kejadian di cafe tadi. Tapi sepertinya sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat. Ya sudah mungkin lain kali bisa kutanyakan.

Aku masih berdiri di hadapannya. Posisi kami saat ini berhadap-hadapan di depan gerbang mansionnya. Belum ada yang membuka mulut untuk sekedar bicara satu katapun. Tapi entah kenapa rasanya aku enggan pergi dari sana. Aku ingin terus berada di dekatnya.

"Ichigo" ucapnya lirih namun masih bisa kudengar.

"Hnn?" kataku

"Maafkan aku atas kejadian tadi. Bahkan kau belum sempat meminum coklat milkshakemu"

"Tak masalah. Jadi besok kujemput kau jam tujuh"

"Untuk apa?" tanyanya polos. Astaga dia benar-benar tidak peka

"Tentu saja untuk merayakan ulang tahun si tua jelek itu. Dia sangat menginginkan kehadiranmu" jelasku malas

"Baiklah. Oyasumi Ichigo" katanya sambil berbalik untuk masuk

"Oyasumi" kataku yang langsung masuk ke mobilku dan memacunya

**Normal P.O.V**

Hari ini Rukia bekerja seperti biasanya. Dengan setumpuk dokumen yang harus dikerjakannya. Ditambah ada kasus baru yang harus ditanganinya. Kasus tentang perebutan hak asuh anak antara pasangan yang baru saja bercerai. Astaga merepotkan sekali. Inilah yang dibencinya. Dua orang yang katanya saling mencintai berpacaran, lalu menikah. Setelah menikah lalu bosan. Pada akhirnya bercerai dan anak merekalah korbannya.

"Hey darling. Dia tampan" kata Rangiku yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan Rukia

"Iya. Tega sekali kau mengatainya jelek" kata Neliel yang membawa beberapa berkas untuk dikerjakan Rukia.

"Bagaimana acara kemarin Rukia?" kali ini kata Momo sambil menyodorkan segelas kopi pada Rukia. Rukia menyeruput kopi itu

"Astaga sejak kapan kalian beralih profesi menjadi wartawan?" kata Rukia sedikit sebal tapi tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Kalau aku, pasti akan langsung setuju menikah dengannya" ucap Neliel berbinar-binar.

"Hah terserah kalian. Yang jelas kami hanya berteman." kata Rukia

"Yakin?" kata Rangiku

"Tentu. Memang kenapa?" tanya Rukia

"Diminta memilihkan kado untuk ayahnya dan undangan ulang tahun spesial. Sangat diragukan kalau kalian hanya berteman" ucap Rangiku yang langsung memberi pukulan telak pada Rukia

"Ba...bagaimana kau tau?" ucap Rukia

"Iya bagaimana kau tau?" kata Nel dan Momo bersamaan

"Hey kalian lupa ya? Gin, suamiku kan juga seorang dokter" kata Rangiku. Otak Rukia langsung berputar.

"Maksudmu mereka bekerja di rumah sakit yang sama?" tanya Rukia

Rangiku hanya mengangguk menanggapinya. Dia tersenyum puas bisa membuat Rukia syhok dan membuat Nel juga Momo keheranan.

"Astaga! Tapi itu tidak penting. Kalian tau kemarin aku bertemu dengan siapa?" kata Rukia

Ketiga orang itu hanya menggeleng dan menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Rukia

"Suuhuei Hisagi (bener gak ya nulisnya? hehe gomen author sedang bingung)" lanjut Rukia

"Benarkah? Lalu apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Dia bersama kekasihnya. Lalu aku mengenalkan Ichigo sebagai kekasihku"

Ketiga orang itu hanya terdiam sambil terus mendengarkan kelanjutan cerita Rukia.

"Ehemm apa yang kalian bicarakan!" kata seseorang yang mengagetkan mereka berempat. Acara menggosip pagi ini pun berakhir.

**Teeee beee Cee **

Horeeeeeeeeee... akhirnya kesampaian juga update nih fic.

Gomen kalau cuma sedikit dan jelek ceritanya. Juga kalau masih banyak typo.

Waktunya balas review:

**Wi3nter **

Hallo juga Winter...makasih banyak uda suka ma cerita gaje ini dan uda ngefave. Aku terharu *lebay*. Aku juga suka cerita model seperti ini. Hehe iya aku lupa tapi udah aku benerin kok. wkwk.  
Oke ini udah update. Semoga kamu suka. Makasih udah review. Jangan lupa review lagi ya *plaak* hehe

**icHiki Aoi **

Salam kenal Aoi. Makasih uda review, ini uda update. Review lagi ya, hehe

**So-chand cii Mio imutZ **

yoo makasiy uda review. Review lagi ya, hehe

**Sader VectizenIchi **

Yo salam kenal Sader-kun. Terima kasih sudah review dan bilang fic ini bagus. Padahal gaje. Yupz ini udah aku benerin penggunaan tanda bacanya. Moga aja udah ga salah lagi. Hehe Arigatou dan boleh minta reviewnya lagi kan? wkwkwk

**aRaRaNcHa **

Chaaaaaa makasiy uda review. Wah ketahuan nih nilai ku jelek. Yapz udah aku coba perbaiki. Semoga aja udah bener ya. Kritik dan saran masih dinanti. Hehe

**chikara kyoshiro **

Yupz makasiy uda review

**Merai Alixya Kudo **

yupz makasiy ea uda review

**erikyonkichi **

Makasih uda review...hehe. Mereka berdua mank keras kepala. Ini uda update, review lagi ya *maunya* wkwkwk

**Dina rukia kuchiki D'hollow**

Hu'um tuh katanya ga tertarik, wkwk. Makasiy uda review dan nunngu. Ini uda update, review lagi ya, hehe

**Chappy Ruru**

Makasiy uda review. Ga tau ni lebih panjang atau nggak, semoga kamu suka, review lagi ya hehe

**Thia2rh**

Makasiy uda review, wkwk

Oke sekali lagi maaf jika ada kesalahan. Min-chan masih berharap ada yang mau memberi masukan. Jadi jangan lupa review lagi ya, hehehehe


End file.
